Your place is here
by Princess-Yugi
Summary: Angélique PROTÈGE est une jeune fille âgée de 13-14 ans qui possède un grand cœur et une magnifique voix. Après avoir reçu de la part d'une étrange personne un collier dorée, elle se trouve projeter dans le monde de son manga préféré Yu-Gi-Oh...Comment a-t-elle pût arriver ici ? Va-t-elle un jour rentré chez elle ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Your place is here

 **Résumé :** Angélique PROTÈGE est une jeune fille âgée de 13-14 ans qui possède un grand cœur et une magnifique voix. Après avoir reçu de la part d'une étrange personne un collier dorée, elle se trouve projeter dans le monde de son manga préféré Yu-Gi-Oh...Comment a-t-elle pût arriver ici ? Va-t-elle un jour rentré chez elle ?

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages, ainsi que tout les éléments appartenant au monde de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur auteur Kazuki Takahashi. Le poème de ce Prologue a été pris dans le manga Sailor Moon, puis modifier par moi. Les passages identiques au poème du manga Sailor Moon ne m'appartiennent donc pas non plus. Le personnage d'Angélique PROTÈGE m'appartient, je l'ai crée du début à la fin, je possède donc les droits d'auteurs sur elle. J'ai aussi posté cette fiction sur _wattpad_ sur le compte de Princess-Yugi. Donc encore une fois aucune accusation de plagia car les deux compte m'appartiennent et donc les histoires qui y sont postés aussi.

Ceci est la première Fanfiction que je poste ici, je vais tout faire pour respecté le monde de Yu-Gi-Oh tout en y ajoutant ma petite touche avec notamment avec mon personnage. Sinon j'espères que vous ne me tiendrez pas trop en rigueur en voyant mes fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas trop forte dans ce domaine. Mais je vais tout faire pour en limiter le nombre.

Bonne lecture, j'espères que ma fiction vous plaira.

* * *

Prologue

Atem -mais aussi Yami car tu es lui et il est toi- et Yûgi

Je vous aime si fort

Vous êtes les seuls que j'ai jamais aimé...

Si un jour je me réincarne,

Et reviens à la vie sous d'autres traits.

Je suis sûre,

Que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau...

Si un jour je disparais de vôtre monde,

Et revient après plusieurs années.

Je suis sûre,

Que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau...

Je suis sûre,

Que nos chemins se croiseront encore...

Je suis sûre,

Que vous me retrouverez de nouveau...

Et cette fois...

Nous pourrons,

Nous aimer pour l'éternité...

Atem -mais aussi Yami car tu es lui et il est toi- et Yûgi

Nous traverserons le temps,

Nous traverserons l'espace,

Nous traverserons les dimensions,

Nous traverserons les mondes parallèles...

Pour pouvoir enfin vivre heureux,

Pour pouvoir enfin vivre ensemble,

Tous les trois...

Je vous le promets...

Atem -mais aussi Yami car tu es lui et il est toi- et Yûgi


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Your place is here

 **Résumé :** Angélique PROTÈGE est une jeune fille âgée de 13-14 ans qui possède un grand cœur et une magnifique voix. Après avoir reçu de la part d'une étrange personne un collier dorée, elle se trouve projeter dans le monde de son manga préféré Yu-Gi-Oh...Comment a-t-elle pût arriver ici ? Va-t-elle un jour rentré chez elle ?

 **Rating :** T (Ce chapitre est en grande partit la cause de ce rating et donc du changement que j'ai fait)

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages, ainsi que tout les éléments appartenant au monde de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur auteur Kazuki Takahashi. Le personnage d'Angélique PROTÈGE m'appartient tout comme Mickaël -son père- , je l'ai crée du début à la fin, je possède donc les droits d'auteurs sur elle. J'ai aussi posté cette fiction sur _wattpad_ sur le compte de Princess-Yugi. Donc encore une fois aucune accusation de plagia car les deux compte m'appartiennent et donc les histoires qui y sont postés aussi.

O.O je n'ai pas de review...c'est dommage...j'aurais bien aimer savoir ce que vous penser de ce que j'ai écrits et aussi avoir des conseils...Bon tant pis mais je suis contente de voir que kiki2105 à mis ma fiction dans ses favoris ça veux dire qu'elle plait et ça m'encourage à écrire la suite ^^. Je sais pour le prochain chapitre j'aimerais avoir au moins 3 ou bien 4 reviews avec certaines j'espères me donnant quelques conseil ou alors pourquoi elles aiment l'histoire.

Je suis désolé pour le moment on n'est pas vraiment dans le monde de Yu-Gi-Oh mais c'est le temps de vous faire comprendre qui est Angélique et comment est sa vie. Au prochain chapitre je vous promet que nous allons rentrer un peu dans le manga (mais j'ai dit un peu) Voilà je vous laisse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Par un temps froid mais aussi pluvieux, la tête baissée, des larmes coulant le long de son fin visage, caché par pluie ; une jeune fille au long cheveux d'ébène lâchés et au yeux marrons assombris marche droit devant elle, sans se soucier de ce qui se passe autour. Elle portait une jupe plissée et une veste bleue foncé ainsi qu'un débardeur noir ; le tout accompagné d'une longue ceinture faisant deux fois le tour de sa taille blanche, de boucle d'oreilles en perles nacrées pendantes avec au bout des croissants de lunes dorée, d'un collier ras-du-coup en cuir noir et de ballerines noires rehaussées de chaussettes montantes jusqu'au haut des cuisses, blanches. Enfin, elle avait dans ses cheveux un ruban de même couleur, blanc. Malgré le fait que ces vêtement ne la protègent guère de ce temps hivernale, et qu'elle soit trempé jusqu'au pied, cette jeune fille ne ressent aucune gène. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps déjà sa vie était devenue ainsi, mais elle savait que c'était assez longtemps pour qu'elle l'oublie, où plutôt c'est ce qu'elle se plait de dire et de croire car elle connaissait bien la réponse.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé à ce moment-là dans ses yeux il aurait alors remarqué que ses yeux ne reflétait que désespoir, tristesse, souffrance. Et c'est ces même mots alors qu'elle vous aurait donné pour décrire comment est sa vie. Mais personne ne l'avait fait et personne ne le ferra car la pluie aura tout caché, car la jeune fille aurait mis un masque sur son visage afin de ne rien montré. C'était devenue habituel pour elle. Mais la vérité est tout autre.

Depuis maintenant presque deux ans, son père, Mickaël PROTÈGE, avec qui elle vit seule est devenue de plus en plus strict, de plus en plus sévère...mais aussi par de rares moments, qui se faisait plus régulier au fur et à mesure du temps, violent. Ses camarades de classes ne cessent de la maltraiter à force de moquerie sur sa taille, sa famille... Jalousant sa magnifique voix ils se montrèrent de plus en plus mesquins et cela finirent par du chantage à répétitions abusant de sa trop grande naïveté qui est le reflet d'une incroyable innocence et d'un grand cœur. Elle avait un dont pour le chant et pouvait envoûter tout le monde, elle pouvait vous donner le sourire comme vous faire pleurer en quelques notes. Mais cela ne lui avait pas aidé à se faire apprécié des autres, au contraire.

Et aujourd'hui ne fis pas exception à la règle. Une fois les cours finis et hors de vue de tous, Camille et ses amies ont pris Angélique à part et lui ont donné un traitement quelque peu différents...car leur victime avait osé refusé de les suivre. Mais alors qu'elles avait finis avec Angélique, une surveillante les surpris et emmena la blessé à l'infirmerie se faire soigné ; alors que le groupe de filles sont dirigé vers le bureau de la CPE. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que Angélique avait finit de se rhabiller et allait partir que la directrice de son collège entra dans la même salle où elle se trouve, avec un visage sombre.

"Angélique il faudrait que tu viennes dans mon bureau avant de partir."

"M-Moi...euh...p-pourquoi madame ?" Répond Angélique avec une faible voix, et un frisson d'inquiétude.

"Nous avons ton père au téléphone et il voudrait te parler..."

C'est ainsi qu' Angélique, après avoir eut son père au téléphone et en vain supplier sa directrice de ne pas la laisser partir se retrouve obligé de rentré chez elle, non, chez son père. Elle aurait put partir, s'enfuir mais n'en avait plus la force. Elle en a juste assez...assez de tout et sans cesse elle se demande où est sa place. Car il y a une seule et unique chose dont elle est certaine, c'est que ce monde-ci n'est pas le lieu où elle aurait dut naître. Plusieurs fois elle s'était demandé le sens de sa naissance mais aussi le pourquoi sans avoir aucune réponses. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est pouvoir se faire des amis avec qui rire et sur qui vous pouvez compter, puis tomber amoureuse, faire des sorties...tout ce que les adolescents font à son âges. Tous sauf elle. Son père ne la laisser pas sortir, sauf avec lui mais c'était pour faire les courses ou encore aller au bar où elle devait s'asseoir et attendre le moment du retour.

"Combien de temps cela va encore durer...? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à entrevoir une fin." Murmure Angélique pour elle-même tel un cris du cœur ne demandant qu'à sortir mais ne parvenant presque pas.

Arrivé devant chez elle, Angélique pris une grande inspiration avant de se décider à enfin passer le pas de la porte de son immeuble, et, arriver devant la porte de chez son père. A peine elle eut le temps de sortir ses clefs, que la porte s'ouvre violemment pour laisser voir apparaître un homme de grande carrure aux yeux noirs tant la colère s'était emparé de lui, habillé d'un simple et ample T-shirt bleu nuit avec un jean. À la vue de cet homme et du regard qu'il lui lançait, Angélique sentit un frisson de terreur qui s'empara d'elle. Sans donner le temps à Angélique de se changer ou alors de poser ses affaires, ce même homme qui est en réalité son _père_ attrape le bras de la pauvre jeune fille en face de lui et l'attire à l'intérieur de chez lui.

"Alors tu n'as rien à dire ?" Demande-t-il, en s'asseyant sur une des chaises du salon en face de Angélique qui se trouve au fond du salon, avec, derrière elle une simple commode. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il continua.

"Enlève ses affaires à la fin tu m'énerves et rapporte-moi tout ce qui traîne dans ta chambre avec ton carnet de liaison ! " Dit à voix haute Mickaël, ayant pour effet de faire sursauter Angélique qui dans un inaudible ' _oui_ ' partit dans sa chambre.

Cependant, alors qu' Angélique n'était pas encore revenue Mickaël se lève brutalement et, d'un pas rapide se dirige vers la chambre de sa fille.

"TU COMPTE Y PASSER TOUTE LA NUIT ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TOUS CES PAPIERS, TOUTES CES NOTES ET FALSIFICATIONS DE SIGNATURES FONT ICI CACHÉS DANS TON ARMOIRE ?" Hurle-t-il tout en attrapant les cheveux de sa fille pour ensuite l'envoyer contre le mur adjacent de sont lit. Mur auquel Angélique se cogna d'une telle violence, qu'elle put sentir sa tête battre au même rythme que son sang.

Cependant et bien malheureusement pour elle ceci n'est que le commencement d'une longue soirée, qui ne prendra fin que lorsque son bourreaux en aura décidé, et, quand se sera l'heure pour ce dernier de se coucher. Ainsi, sans se préoccuper du confort sa fille, Mickaël attrape fortement le bras de cette dernière et la gifla. Ce même geste parvint à lui ouvrir la lèvre inférieur.

"SAIS-TU TOUT CE QUE JE FAIT POUR TOI ? RÉPOND-MOI !"

"ou-oui j-je le sais...je ne voulais pas..." Répond timidement Angélique tremblant de peur, ignorant ce qui pourrait arriver après.

"ARRÊTE DE ME MENTIR, A MOI TON PÈRE" Contre-attaque Mickaël, qui attrapant ses cheveux et la tire vers l'entré du salon où il les lâcha pour se diriger vers une des chaise de cette pièce, et, regarder sa fille qui se tenait là debout sans bouger de sa place.

" Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? " Questionne-t-il d'un ton ferme.

" Je...je ne voulais pas...j- "

" PARLE NORMALEMENT ET AUDIBLEMENT ! " Coupa le père d'Angélique.

"O-Oui...Je ne voulais pas te montrer ses notes car elles sont mauvaises." Dit-elle alors, en mettant un peu de force dans sa réponse.

" Mauvaise...Mais il y a des notes qui sont dans la moyenne...Fais gaffe Angélique je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas mentir..."

À ce moment-là Angélique ne sut quoi dire mais après avoir entendu un raclement de gorge venant de la part de son père elle répond :

" C'est vrai mais tu avait dit que tu...que tu ne voulais que des notes entre 15 et 20..."

"Oh...et donc...c'est pour sa que tu as caché des notes...et peut-être aussi que tu te croyais madame _je sais tout_ et donc que tu avais le droit de recopier la signature de ton père...HEIN ALORS ? "

Avant même qu' Angélique peut répondre son père, ce dernier prend une paire de ciseau pour les lancer dans sa direction.

C'est seulement après les avoir vu se planter dans le meuble en bois à côté d'elle qu' Angélique comprend ce qui venait de se passer et la peur ne fit qu'augmenter en elle. Et malheureusement pour elle son père se lève pour ensuite aller vers elle, par instinct de protection elle se cache derrière ses bras mais ce geste ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de son père.

" JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI TU FAIS CELA TU AS PEUR DE TON PÈRE ? ! "

" N-non je...c'est- "

" VA DANS TA CHAMBRE "

Alliant les gestes à la paroles, Mickaël agrippa fortement le bras de sa fille et une fois dans la chambre la lança à terre avant de partit avec un _'je reviens t'as pas intérêt à bouger'_ . Et rapidement il revient avec un mat de balais dans les mains.

"Alors comme ça tu ose falsifier ma signature..." Commence-t-il tout en la battant

"N-non, c'est que- " Essaye d'expliquer Angélique malgré les coups qu'elle recevait, et, tout en reculant pour finir contre un mur avec aucune chance -encore une fois- d' échapper à cette colère.

" Il ne faut pas MENTIR je t'ai dit... "

Ainsi cet homme qui était son père continua de la battre sans relâche, tout en l'insultant de nombreux nom mots blessant surtout si ses derniers son prononcer de la part d'un père pour sa fille ou encore son fils. Malgré la vue de quelque goûte de sang sur le mur -provenant de la tête de sa fille qui s'est un peu ouvert- à force de martèlement qui ne finir pas, malgré que ce même mat de balais se casse en deux. Non, cela n'est pas assez. Mickaël prend dans entre ses mains, l'ancien écran d'ordinateur de la chambre d' Angélique et le jette sur sa tête, heureusement pour elle cela ne lui cause rien de grave enfin...pour le moment. Ainsi, le père regarde les dégâts et essaye en vain de se calmer mais n'y arrivant, pas et mettant tout sur le dos d'une jeune fille qui n'avait en réalité rien d'une coupable, Mickaël continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Au bout d'un moment, tout l'appartement fut mis dans un désordre incroyable comme-ci une tempête était passé par-là, mais la véritable raison est tout autre. Mickaël ne s'étant pas contenté de la chambre de sa fille, l'avait fait passer par toutes les pièces de l'appartement et la frappait avec tout ce qu'il avait en main. Ça pouvait être des lampes à pieds, des chaises pliantes, téléphones, chaussures, ceintures... Et aussi, il y a ce qu'on peut appelé le plus _basique_ les mains gifles, cognement, poing... Tout était utile, du moment que le père pouvait passer sa colère. Et bien évidement le moment des saignement arriva. Alors que Mickaël pris une planche de lit pour la frapper aux jambes, il n'avait pas vus que dans cette même planche se trouvait une vis. Et le moment où il la frappa fut celui de la découverte pour lui. Le choc que de découvrir une vis cassé dans le genou de sa fille. Reprenant vite ses esprits il courre dans dans chambre pour y prendre une pince et se diriger vers sa fille.

Angélique à la vue de cette pince pris peur et recula du mieux qu'elle put

"Ne recule pas...il faut que je t'enlève ce que tu as dans le genou... " Lui explique-t-il avec ce qui semble être une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

C'est à ce moment-là qu' Angélique remarque l'état de son genou. Il était couvert de sang avec une sorte de bout de métal à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être elle ne sent rien. Autant au moment où elle le vit que celui ou son père enleva la vis doucement. Angélique regarde la scène sans rien sentir. C'est comme cela qu'elle observa son père s'approcher d'elle, et avec lenteur _dévisser_ le morceau de métal de son genou, pour ensuite remarquer à la place un trou certes pas énorme mais d'une taille assez grande pour au moins y laisser une petite cicatrice.

Après avoir enlevé ce morceau de métal, Mickaël soulève sa fille jusqu'au salon et l'allongea sur le canapé pour repartir et revenir avec beaucoup de sopalin et tout ce qu'il y avait dans le congélateur. Il utilisa le sopalin pour recouvrir la blessure de sa fille, et pour empêcher le sang de trop sortir il y ajouta les paquet de glaces du congélateur.

Ils sont froid...beaucoup trop froid pour Angélique, ce qui la pousse à faire des grimaces. Le froid lui brûle la jambe et elle ne peut rien faire. De plus, son corps commence à lui faire sentir le retour des coups que son père lui avait donné. Mais malgré toutes ces souffrances, Angélique ne lâcha aucune larmes...non. elle ne veut pas pleurer, pas devant son père, pas devant cet homme qui la bat , pas devant les habitants de cette planète, pas sur cette Terre. Angélique c'était promis de pleurer que dans un lieux où elle pourrait l'appeler son ' _chez moi_ ' et non avant. Et c'est pourquoi elle ne pleure pas et espère au fond d'elle que son père va arrêter de la battre. Mais apparemment cela est trop demander de la part de cette belle jeune fille.

Dès que son père finit de se lamenter sur son sort la colère le reprend. Et comme rien ne lui tombait sous la main, il commence donc à la battre de ses mains. Cela dura une grande partit de la nuit, jusqu'au moment ou son père décide d'aller se coucher. Mais ce moment-là ne se passe pas aussi rapidement que Angélique l'espères.

"MET TOI Á GENOU ET LÈCHE-MOI DONC LE SOL POUR M'AVOIR FAIT RENVERSER MA TASSE ! " Ordonne Mickaël qui se trouve devant Angélique, une main sur la tête de sa fille la forçant à se mettre à genoux malgré sa blessure au genou et ses souffrances.

Au moment où Mickaël allait se diriger vers la cuisine, Angélique fut pris d'un vertige et se retint à la dernière seconde à son père qui passait à côté d'elle. Cela lui fit renverser un le peut d'alcool qu'il restait dans la tasse et mis Mickaël en colère, et, c'est ainsi qu'il la força à se mettre à genou. Mais pour la première fois de sa pauvre existence Angélique refusa d'exécuter un ordre de son père qui avait pour doctrine ' _Je suis le patron et tu es l'esclave_ ' . Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mickaël se mit dans une colère encore plus profonde et obligea sa fille à se mettre à genou devant lui et à lécher le liquide qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Il réussit certes à la mettre au sol mais n'arriva pas à la faire lécher ce qui fut pour Angélique une petite victoire contre son père car fatigué de l'avoir battu avait abandonné de continuer et après lui avoir donné des coups de pied alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, partit se coucher dans son lit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu' Angélique se décide de regarder l'heure, 5.00 du matin. Son père avait toute la soirée et le début de la journée suivante pour la battre, elle en rie tristement.

 _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour lui dire la vérité s'il ne veut même pas l'entendre, s'il croit que ce sont des mensonges. C'est vrai, j'ai caché mes notes, j'ai copié sa signature mais si je ne l'avais pas fait et que je lui avais montré cela aura été la même histoire...Pourquoi...Pourquoi c'est à moi que de tel choses doivent arriver...je n'ai rien fait de mal. Au contraire, j'ai toujours essayé de me monter gentille avec tout le monde et peut importe la situation. Pourquoi cela se finit toujours comme ça... Au fond peut-être a-t-il raison...peut-être que je n'aurais pas du venir au monde, peut-être aurais-je du laisser ma place à mon grand frère qui est mort alors qu'il était encore un bébé, peut-être que je ne suis qu'un boulet qui ne fait qu'apporter le malheur partout où je vais, peut-être que comme il le dit si je disparaîtrait de ce monde cela soulagerais tout ce que j'ai connût. De toute façon la vérité c'est que je ne me suis jamais sentis à ma vrai place ici sur cette Terre..._

Elle soupire et regarde le plafond.

"Si je n'ai pas ma place ici pourquoi donc rester...si je pars tout le monde serait plus heureux et je n'aurais plus à vivre comme maintenant..."

Au fur et à mesure des minutes cette idées se fait une place dans sa tête et une flamme apparaît dans ses yeux. Sa décision est prise, elle allait partir et se soir même. Il est 5.10 son père doit se réveiller à 7.00 et au vu de comment c'est passer cette soirée il devrait dormir encore plus profondément que d'habitude. Alors avec un courage qu'elle ne connaît pas, Angélique se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre, elle était certes en désordre mais Angélique sait qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce bien avant que son père ne passe.

Angélique se fait donc un passage entre les affaires qui traînent à terre tout en faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. Si Jamais son père la trouve et devine se qu'elle souhaite faire elle est sûre de ne pas survivre une seconde fois à une nuit comme celle qu'elle vient de passer. Heureusement pour elle, elle trouva rapidement sa valise. Elle n'est ni trop grand ni trop petite, de bonne taille et avec des roulettes ce qui l'aidera dans son trajet, vers où, elle ne sais pas mais elle sait que se serra loin de cette ville, loin de ces personnes, et qu'elle ira dans un lieu où elle sera acceptée pour ce qu'elle est. Sans perdre plus de temps elle met sa valise à l'entrée de sa chambre, mais pas trop non plus pour que son père ne la vois pas, et, se dépêche de prendre ce qui lui serrait utile pour son départ. Vêtement, sous-vêtements, chaussures, trousse de toilette, économie, son téléphone portable de secours -qu'elle avait gagner grâce au travail de son père et qui par chance se dernier avait oublier-, son ordinateur portable et les chargeurs, et, sans oublier de la nourriture des boissons et des mangas. Une fois sa valise finit, elle regarde encore une fois l'heure 5.50, et le stresse monte encore d'un cran en elle. Elle doit se faire un sac, car elle n'allait pas à chaque fois ouvrir sa valise pour prendre quelque chose, et ensuite elle devait partir et aller aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait avant que 7.00 ne sonne. La recherche du sac de l'aida pas, elle n'avait qu'un seul sac qui soit assez grand sans l'encombrer et elle mit bien cinq minutes à le trouver. Une fois avoir mis la mains dessus, Angélique fait de même qu'avec la valise mais en sélectionnant les objets qu'elle va mettre, et donc se décide sur des manga -pas plus de deux- , de la nourriture, son baladeur -qu'elle avait eu la chance d'avoir acheter et qui avait survécu à son père- , des boissons et sa carte de bus. Une fois tout cela finit Angélique se dépêche de s'habiller quand tout a coup elle entend son père, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Mickaël avait juste grommeler dans son sommeil, ce n'était rien mais la vu de l'heure lui fit peur 6.15. Elle se doit de partir maintenant ou bien tout cela n' aura servit à rien et elle n'aurait plus de chance de sortir de se labyrinthe infernale et sans fin.

N'écoutant plus les plaintes de son corps Angélique se dirige avec son sac et sa valise vers la porte d'entrée aussi rapidement et silencieusement qu'elle le peut. Une fois à la porte d'entrée, elle se dirige vers la cuisine -encore une fois- pris plusieurs gâteaux en plus avant de retourner vers la porte. Angélique ouvre ensuite doucement la porte, sort avec sa valise et referme cette même porte tout aussi silencieusement. Elle regarde encore une fois l'heure 6.17, il faut maintenant sortir de son immeuble et elle remercia encore une fois le fait d'habiter au rez-de-chaussée. Ainsi Angélique put sortir rapidement de son lieu de résidence pour aller vers l'arrête de bus le plus proche de chez elle et dont la direction la mènerait vers la gare. Et à croire que sa bonne étoile est présente avec elle à ces moments de la nuit, le bus ne mit pas plus de quelques minutes avant d'arriver et de repartir avec elle à son bord.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Your place is here

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages, ainsi que tout les éléments appartenant au monde de Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur auteur Kazuki Takahashi. Le personnage d'Angélique PROTÈGE m'appartient tout comme Black, je les ai crée du début à la fin, je possède donc les droits d'auteurs sur eux. J'ai aussi posté cette fiction sur _wattpad_ sur le compte de Princess-Yugi. Donc encore une fois aucune accusation de plagia car les deux compte m'appartiennent et donc les histoires qui y sont postés aussi.

Coucou tout le monde comment vous allez ? Je sais je vous avais dit que je posterais la suite qu'à la condition d'avoir un certains nombre de chapitre...Mais bon j'ai changé d'avais. Je me suis dit que se serais dommage de ne pas vous mettre la suite surtout que je viens de la finir. J'espère encore une fois que l'histoire vous plaira, et si vous avez n'importe quel conseil ou autre à me dire n'hésitez pas. Mettez-les en reviews et je vous répondrais au début du prochain chapitre.

* * *

"6.35...Enfin je suis arrivée à la gare...mais je vais aller où maintenant ? "

Angélique est debout devant l'entré de la gare. Après que le bus soit arrivé à son terminus, elle s'était dirigé vers cette même entrée. Des larmes perles aux yeux d'Angélique.

 _Pourquoi faut-il que ce monde soit aussi mesquin et cruel avec moi ?_ Pense la jeune fille qui lâche un soupir de désespoir et d'abandon.

Perdue dans ses pensées Angélique avance droit devant elle. Rien ne l'intéresse, rien n'a d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est arrêter toute cette histoire, que son corps ne la fasse plus souffrir.

Sans s'apercevoir Angélique venait de sortir un des mangas qui se trouve dans son sac. S'était le tome 39 de Yu-Gi-Oh, celui ou Yugi Mutou fait son combat contre son meilleur ami Jonouchi Katsuya qui se trouve sous l'emprise de Marik Ishtar. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rappelle grâce à quoi ou plutôt à qui Angélique a réussit à tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant. Oui, sans sa découverte des mangas et précisément de trois mangas : Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon et Dragon Ball, jamais elle ne serait devenue celle qu'elle est maintenant, jamais elle n'aurait réussit à tenir le coup jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais cela est surtout dut grâce à Yu-Gi-Oh...c'est le premier manga qu'elle à lu, et c'est celui qui lui a sauvé la vie une première fois. Ensuite sont venus Sailor Moon et enfin Dragon Ball.

 _Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller...Non ce serait se moquer de se que ses personnages et histoires m'ont appris. Je dois me ressaisir et tout de suite. Je vais monter dans un train et aller aussi à Paris gare Nord, de là je prendrais un ticket pour une autre destination._ Se dit Angélique à elle-même qui pour se redonner du courage se tapote le visage légèrement, elle se mit alors à fredonner doucement un petit air de à coup, Angélique percute contre quelque chose et tomba à terre.

"Je suis désolé, vous allez bien ?" Demanda alors une personne, ce qui fait comprendre à Angélique que ce n'est non pas une chose mais bel et bien une personne qu'elle avait heurté.

"Euh...Oui, je vous remercie. Mais c'est à moi de m'excuser je ne faisait pas attention je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins...?" Se presse de demander Angélique.

Alors elle vit une main en face d'elle, comme pour l'aider à se relever. Angélique la prit avec timidité et une petite rougeur aux joues dut à la gène occasionnée. Lorsque qu'elle leva son regard pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa pauvre victime la surprise s'empara d'elle. En effet, en face d'elle se trouvait un homme de grande taille, à la peau mâte et aux yeux bleu. D'apparence cette personne parait posséder un cœur froid comme de la glace n'affichant aucune émotion, mais la jeune brune savait au fond d'elle que la vérité est tout autre. Elle avait toujours réussit à deviner les choses comme maintenant.

Ce qui est le plus étrange pour elle, est tout d'abord, la manière dont il est vêtu. Il porte en effet, une sorte de longue robe à manches avec une ce qui lui semble être une cape, et sur la tête il avait ce qu'elle paraît être un foulard attaché à la manière d'un turban. Le tout dans un camaïeu de beige. Étrangement, cette couleur lui fit pensée au sable chaud d'un désert, de plus, pour une raison qu'elle ignore Angélique ressenti au fond d'elle un grand respect pour cet homme dont elle ne savais rien.

"Non ne vous en faites pas. " Répond l'homme qui sans qu'Angélique s'en aperçoive esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

"Hey ! Tu fais quoi ? Oh... " Interpella un autre homme

"Désolé j'ai eu un problème." Lui explique celui qui avait fait tomber Angélique.

" Non ne t'en fait pas j'ai compris...Mais vous mademoiselle vous êtes sûre d'allez bien...je veux dire vous avez l'air..."

"Oui je vais bien ne vous en faites pas c'est juste que...euh...comme vous l'avez remarquer j'ai eu un petit problème..." Essaye d'explique la timide jeune fille.

" Oui euh je ne...Je sais ! Tu ne veux pas faire partit de notre ? Oh et je m'appelle Black par ailleurs. " Propose Black

" Hein !? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, vous allez où, et...qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est pas dangereux...?" Lui répond Angélique totalement confuse par l'étrange proposition de Black.

" Nous allons en Egypte, une fois là-bas nous aiderons des archéologues dans leurs fouilles. Normalement on devait être une groupe de trois mais la dernière personne de notre groupe nous a lâché. Comme on est obligé d'être trois et que tu as l'air d'avoir quelques _problèmes_ je me suis dit que peut-être ça te ferrais du bien d'aller ailleurs. Enfin je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense mais généralement c'est ce que je fait quand je me sens mal. " Tente d'expliquer Black qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

L'autre homme qui est avec Black et qui avait été percuté Angélique lâche un léger soupir de désespoir.

"Je te pris d'excuser mon camarade de voyage. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Je m'appelle Shadi." Intervint Shadi.

"Non ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fait pas. Mais je ne sais pas, ce que je dois dire...c'est qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer...et...euh enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire..."

"Dans ce cas où vas-tu aller ?" Questionne Black.

"Hein ? "

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que avant que Shadi et toi vous vous percutez je t'avais déjà remarqué et tu avais l'air perdu. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais selon moi quand on est dans une gare on sait où aller. C'est pour ça que je t'ai proposer de venir avec nous. Après je ne peut que te dire que nous ne sommes pas des _méchantes personnes_ " Explique Black.

Angélique ne répondit rien et se contenta de les regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme si, elle voulait lire dans l'esprit des hommes devant elle pour savoir qu'elle est la vérité. Rares sont les moments où la jeune fille se met à le faire.

"C'est d'accord, je veux bien venir avec vous." Répond la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

"Vraiment...Super allons-y sinon on va être en retard ! " S'exclame Black

"Mais...Hey mes valises ! Att-aïe..."

"Tu vas bien ?" Demande Shadi qui à l'entente de l'exclamation de Angélique c'est rapproché d'elle.

"Oui...c'est...ce n'est rien..." Répond Angélique, qui affiche un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres pour tenter de rassurer Shadi. Alors qu'en réalité elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pousser des gémissement de douleurs.

Soudain, Angélique se sent soulevé dans les airs, pour ensuite se dirige vers la direction que Black avait pris un peu plus tôt. Quand elle tourna la tête pour savoir ce qui se passe, elle comprit alors, et une rougeur naquit sur ses joues.

Shadi venait de soulever Angélique dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Sans se préoccuper de la gène de la jeune fille qu'il porte, Shadi se dirige vers Black qui leurs fit des signes pour leur montrer que le train qu'ils attendent fut arrivé. D'un pas plus rapide, Shadi rejoint Black qui lui pose un regard interrogateur qui dit ' _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites comme ça tous les deux ?_ '

"Monte ou sinon on va rater le train. " Ce fut tout ce que Shadi lui dit.

"Hein...Oh oui vite cherchez les places et moi je vais poser les sacs quelque part."

Une fois dans le train Shadi commença à aller et venir entre les sièges pour trouver leurs places. Angélique à la remarque du départ du train souffla un soupir. D'abandon ou de soulagement ? Elle ne sait pas, peut-être un mélange des deux.

"C'est le numéro combien ?" Demande Angélique à l'intention de Shadi.

A l'entente de cette voie Shadi tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille. Malgré que l'expression de son visage ne changea pas, Angélique sait ce que Shadi se demande et donc lui donna la réponse qu'il souhaite.

"Les places. Ça doit bien être marqué sur les billets, mais comme tu me portes ni toi, ni moi ne peux les prendre. Alors je me suis dit que tu devais les connaître. Je te les ai demandé pour t'aider à chercher les places."

"Hum...Les places 200 à 203 c'est un emplacement pour quatre personnes."

"D'accord merci...Hum...Euh...tu ne penses pas que se serais mieux si je descend. On irait plus rapidement." Tente de demander Angélique qui est vraiment très gêné de cette situation.

"Non, tu es blessée." Lui répond sèchement Shadi.

Angélique soupira, et se mit donc elle aussi à chercher les place.

"Si elles ne sont pas ici, peut-être qu'elles se trouvent dans l'espace non-fumeur. C'est le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas cherché."

Shadi regarda Angélique, et, avec un hochement de tête se dirigea vers les sièges non-fumeurs du train.

Les sièges se étaient réellement séparé du train, pour pouvoir y accéder il fallait passer une porte en verre, qui une fois à l'intérieur se referme derrière-vous. L'espace non-fumeur se trouve juste derrière celui du conducteur. Les couleurs sont dans un camaïeu de blanc et de bleu ciel.

Shadi trouva assez vite les sièges 200 à 203. Une fois en face de ceux-ci il posa Angélique doucement sur l'un d'eux. Ensuite, sans réellement demander, il commença à regarder les bleus présent sur le visage et les bras et jambes d'Angélique. C'est en examinant son visage qu'il remarque la gêne de la jeune fille.

"Qui ? " Souffle Shadi pour lui même, mais ce ne fut pas assez faible et Angélique avec un triste sourire lui répondit.

" Tu te demandes qui à put me faire ça ? "

Shadi n'osa rien dire et ne fit qu'un simple hochement de tête en guise de réponse.

" Haa...Je pense que le temps que Black prendra pour nous retrouver et par la même les place. Je peux peut-être te raconter...hum...le plus importants on va dire."

"Oui je pense aussi."

"Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, c'est mon père...J'imagine maintenant que tu veux savoir pourquoi...Pour te dire la vérité mon père est assez strict, et quand on ne fait pas une chose qu'il demande...Comme par exemple si tu lui caches...euh...des notes scolaires...ou...si tu copies sa signature...Ben tu es...euh...Enfin tu vois..." Explique Angélique en montrant quelques un de ses bleues comme modèle.

"Je vois...et...c'est ce que tu as fais ?"

"De quoi ?"

"Les notes et la signatures, j'imagine que tu n'as pas pris ses exemples par hasard..." Commente Shadi pour Angélique.

"Oui...Mon père veut absolument que je sois la première de la classe et donc n'accepte aucune notes en-dessous de quinze...Comme par moment certains de mes profs me demande de signer mes notes, mais que je n'en avait pas une assez bonne comme un douze ou un treize...je...euh...Enfin tu as compris... _Je copiais la signature de mon père_. Pour te dire la vérité je n'en suis pas fière...au contraire, mais je n'avais pas le choix sinon j'aurais eu droit à ce traitement tout les jours. Et si j'ajoute ça à ce que me font certains de mes camarades de classe...je pense que je serais plus ici et devant toi aujourd'hui..." Avoue La jeune brune, avec une pointe de tristesse et de honte.

Shadi à l'entente de cet aveux souffla de désespoir.

 _'Comment un père peut être comme ça ? Comment des collégiens peuvent-ils se comporter ainsi ?Une jeune fille comme toi ne mérite pas cela...Non pas toi...après tout, tu es et seras celle qui-_ ' Malheureusement pour lui Shadi fut coupé dans ses pensées.

"Ah vous voila ! Je vous cherchais partout. Vous auriez pus me dire où vous vous trouvez." S'exclame Black qui venait de rentrer tout d'un coup dans l'espace non-fumeurs.

"Oh...Désolé c'est de ma faute je suis désolé."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui Shadi regardais si j'allais bien avec tous mes bleues."

"Il faut appeler l'agence pour qu'ils prévoient une ambulance à notre arrivé pour Angélique" Intervint Shadi

"J'ai déjà appelé, juste après avoir installer les valises. Ils ont dit qu'il étaient désolés mais que pour d'étrange raisons les secours ne pourraient pas venir...J'ai bien insister sur son états mais ils n'ont rien voulu comprendre." Lui rapporte Black soucieux de se qui peut bien se passer pour avoir eu de telles réponses.

"Hum...Dans ce cas on va la soigner nous-même, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce voyage, plus que tu ne l'imagines." Conclu Shadi qui lança en même temps un profond regard à Angélique, qui ne comprend pas le sous-entendu de ce dernier.

"Mais on va aller où après ?...On ne peut pas faire un voyage France – Egypte juste en prenant le train."

"Ha ha oui c'est vrai tu as raison...En faite, ce train va nous emmener à l'aéroport d'Orly et ensuite nous embarquerons dans l'avion direction le Caire." Explique Black.

"Ha...je vois..." Marmonne Angélique qui tournant la tête vers la fenêtre à sa gauche, et, commence à se décaler vers cette même fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle sent comme une sorte d'aide dans son déplacement. Elle tourna donc la tête vers qui pourrait bien provenir cette aide.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à te déplacer." Explique Shadi en réponse sous le regard interrogatif d'Angélique.

"Ah...merci"

"hum."

Après avoir remarqué que Shadi pris place à côté d'elle, et avoir lâché un bâillement, Angélique tourne la tête vers la vitre et se mit à observer le paysage défilant devant ses yeux. C'est durant cette observation qu'elle sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes, la fatigue s'empare d'elle et Angélique n'avait pas réellement envie de lutter contre. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit après tout. Grâce à sa rencontre avec Black et Shadi elle à réussit à partir non pas de sa ville mais aussi de son pays. Peut-être qu'un jour elle y retournera, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite, non. Si un jour elle doit rentrer chez elle, c'est seulement pour montrer à ceux qu'elle a laissé là-bas la force de charactère qu'elle aura obtenue. Mais même si elle devait retourner dans cette même ville, Angélique n'y resteras pas. Non si un jour elle revient, se sera pour tourner définitivement une page dans sa vie, pour mieux aller de l'avant...Et donc elle après avoir prouver sa valeur aux autres, la jeune fille repartira avec ses futur amis et compagnons pour ne plus revenir et enfin vivre une vie heureuse. Comme elle le souhaite.

Cependant une chose semble perturber Angélique.

 _C'est étrange mais Shadi me rappelle quelqu'un...Je suis sûre que c'est la première fois que je le rencontre et que je discute avec lui...Pourtant quand je me dis ça, j'ai l'impression que ça sonne faux. Je n'ais pas le même sentiment envers lui que celui que j'ai envers Black...Je sais que je connais déjà Shadi...mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ou je l'ai déjà vu..._

Petit à petit la vision d'Angélique se fait flou, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir.

* * *

"Debout...Bel au Bois Dormant" murmure Black à l'oreille d'Angélique, qui en même temps la secoue légèrement par l'épaule.

"hum..."

Angélique entre-ouvre légèrement les yeux pour ensuite les refermer et s'étirer. Cela ne dura malheureusement pas aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait car des douleurs qui parcourent tout son corps la force à arrêter, et, à pousser un petit cris. C'est finalement cela qui la réveilla complètement.

"Tu ne devrais pas trop bouger." Conseil Shadi qui pris place à côté de Black.

"Ou-Oui tu as raison merci." Répond Angélique avec une voix encore teinté de fatigue.

"Bon je vais chercher les valises et vous, vous allez m'attendre à l'entrée de l'aéroport."

Après avoir eu comme unique réponse le hochement de tête de la part de Shadi, Black partit rapidement.

C'est alors, encore une fois qu'Angélique vit une main en face d'elle comme pour l'aider à se relever. Et comme la première fois Angélique pris cette main, mais cette fois avec plus d'assurance et de confiance en cet homme qui l'aide et qui maintenant n'est plus si inconnue que ça.

"Tu évolues, c'est bien."

"Tu as dit quelque choses ? " Demande Angélique

"Il faut y aller pour ne pas rater l'avion." Dit Shadi

 _C'est surement mon imagination mais...je suis sûre l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire...Bah tant pis..._

Une fois être entrés et s'être dirigés vers les hôtesses aux sols, Shadi et Angélique se mirent à attendre Black qui après une dizaine de minutes arrive enfin. Black se dirigeait vers ses deux compagnons les bras chargé de valises.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ? " Demande Angélique inquiète à la vu de toutes les valises.

"Non, ne t'en fait pas. Allons vite nous enregistrer et donner nos valises pour ensuite attendre notre avion."

Après avoir attendu environs vingt minutes dans la fille d'attente, Black, Angélique et Shadi se retrouvent enfin en face de l'hôtesse afin de s'enregistrer.

"Bonjour puis-je avoir vos billets et passeports je vous pris." Demande l'hôtesse avec un sourire.

"Oui. Angélique on ne te l'as pas demandé, mais tu as bien ton passeport sur toi ? " Questionne Shadi avec son ton neutre.

"Oui bien sûre, je crois que je l'ai mis dans mon sac att-"

"Laisse je vais le chercher, se sera plus rapide." Coupe Black qui attrapa le sac d'Angélique et commença déjà à chercher. Malgré le fait de voir Black -un presque inconnue- fouiller dans son sac, Angélique sait qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur d'une quelconque perte. Et encore une fois, son instinct ne la trompa pas.

"Je l'ai tient ! " S'exclame Black donnant le passeport à Shadi.

"Merci, tenez voici nos passeports et nos billets."

"Je vous remercie. " Commente l'hôtesse, qui commença à observer les passeports tour à tour, avant d'enregistrer les billets. " Tenez, vos passeports. Veuillez poser vos valises sur ce tapis roulant. Vérifiez qu'ils soient bien fermer et que vos noms soient inscrits dessus."

Après avoir repris leurs passeports et billets. Angélique et Shadi, firent ce que l'hôtesse avait conseillé. Black et Shadi les mirent ensuite, sur le tapis roulant. Le tapis se mit alors en marche emportant les valises les unes après les autres, en direction de la soute à bagages de l'avion.

"Bon voyage ."

"Merci bonne journée." Ajouta Angélique avec un signe de la main.

"Bon, maintenant on passe en dessous du portique et on monte dans l'avion. " S'empresse Black.

La jeune fille venait de passer le portique, et était maintenant assise sur une des chaises de l'aéroport dans l'attente de l'avion. Quelle est cette violente sensation qui fait chambouler son cœur ? Plus le moment du départ arrive, plus cette sensation se fait une place dans l'esprit d'Angélique. C'est la première qu'une telle sensation apparaît et elle ne sait pas comment la gérer.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, le vol 2540 en direction du Caire va s'envoler dans trente minutes. Les passager sont prier de se diriger vers les zones d'embarquements. Merci."

"Ha...C'est notre avion...allez viens Angélique on va monter à bord. " S'exclame Black qui tend la main à Angélique.

 _Ça y est...j'y suis...Je vais m'envoler pour le Caire et commencer à vivre une nouvelle vie, loin de cette ville qui m'a vu tant souffrir._

Angélique lâche un soupir et ferme les yeux afin de calmer la sensation qui commence à s'emparer d'elle.

"Ne stresse, pas tout va bien se passer. "

Angélique ouvrit ses yeux pour poser son regard sur Shadi et lui sourire.

"Merci ."

"Tu es prêtes ?" Demande Black auquel s'est joint Shadi qui ne parla pas, mais posa un regard interrogateur. Encore un soupire lâché de la part d'Angélique, pour laisser ensuite la place à un grand sourire plein de joie.

"Oui !"

Voici comment commence notre histoire. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel histoire, c'est une histoire d'amour. L'amour qui naîtra dans le cœur d'une timide jeune fille. C'est aussi l'histoire d'une aventure et d'une évolution de la part de cette même jeune fille. Même si ça ne doit pas être la première histoire écrite et traitant de ce sujet.

Cette histoire prend place en Egypte, mais aussi au Japon et en France. Ça ne se passe certes pas en 2015-2016, mais elle se déroule dans un présent proche.

Angélique, une jeune fille âgée de 13-14 ans qui possède un grand cœur et une magnifique voix, s'envole pour le Caire en Egypte. Que va-t-elle trouvé là-bas ? Va-t-elle un jour rentré chez elle ou décidera-t-elle de resté loin de sa ville d'enfance ?

* * *

Princess-Yugi : Shadi est enfin apparût...Que fait-il ici ? Est-ce qu'il manigance quelque chose ?

Ahmès : Ne cherche pas à faire la voix off. C'est stupide et en plus tout ce que cherche les lecteurs c'est de savoir la suite.

Princess-Yugi : C'est méchant.

Yami : Tu ne devrais pas te comporter comme ça avec ton Hikari.

Ahmès : je suis un pharaon, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

Yugi : Bon pendant que Yami et Ahmès se dispute, je pense que c'est le moment de dire au revoir.

Princess-Yugi : Oui tu as raison. Bye bye tout le monde et au prochain chapitre. Petite info bonus l'histoire se passeras en Egypte.

Yugi : Je pense que les lecteurs l'avaient compris.

Princess-Yugi : ^^" Sinon, si on allait séparer ses deux là avant que ça ne finissent mal...


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Your place is here

Rating : T

Disclamer : Les personnages, ainsi que tout les éléments appartenant au monde de Yu Gi Oh ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à leur auteur Kazuki Takahashi. Le personnage d'Angélique PROTÈGE m'appartient tout comme Black, je les ai crée du début à la fin, je possède donc les droits d'auteurs sur eux. J'ai aussi posté cette fiction sur wattpad compte de Princess- Yugi (ou Yugi-Serenity, c'est le même compte). Donc encore une fois aucune accusation de plagia car les deux compte m'appartiennent et donc les histoires qui y sont postés aussi.

Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté depuis longtemps mais j'avais eu des problèmes (Bac Blanc, Malade...) . Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus long que ceux précédents. Laissez un commentaire/review pour me dire ce qui vous plait ou non, ou encore si vous avez des conseil ou demande à me dire (je les lirais avec plaisir) . Sur ce bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Angélique serrait sa main contre son cœur. Elle était soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. Avec un sourire aussi radiant que le soleil en plaine journée, ou, la lune en pleine nuit, la jeune adolescente ferme les

yeux. Elle les rouvre ensuite, pour réaliser que ce n'est un rêve. S'appuyant sur la rambarde, Angélique se sent libre et légère, une page de sa vie vient d'être tourné, pas encore définitivement , mais elle à été tourné.

La chambre d'hôtel qu'avait réservé l'association de Black et Shadi n'était certes pas luxueuse mais elle était selon Angélique tout aussi bien. C'était une chambre pour deux personne. Black et Shadi se sont mis d'accord pour en partager un lit pour deux, et ont laisser le second lit pour Angélique afin qu'elle puisse se soigner. La chambre et le salon était une seule et même pièce de taille moyenne. Devant les deux lits on y trouvait une table basse ronde qui elle-même se trouvait en face d'un poste de télévision. Les seules autres pièces de cette chambre étaient une salle de bain avec une douche et un lavabo de petite taille et enfin des toilettes de petite taille -aussi- qui se trouvait tout au fond du fin couloir menant à ses pièces. Ce qui avait le plus marqué Angélique dans cette chambre et ce qu'elle aimait le plus, était le petit balcon. Il y avait a peine la place pour y mettre deux chaises face à face, mais la vue était splendide. Le balcon de cette chambre donnait une superbe vue sur le Nil et au loin des pyramides.

C'est sur ce balcon qu'Angélique se trouvait. Les mains sur la rambarde contemplant le magnifique paysage qui s'offre à ses yeux. Un vent chaud s'engouffrait par moment dans la chambre soufflant dans les cheveux d'Angélique. Elle souriait et était heureuse d'être enfin arrivé.

"C'est beau n'est-ce pas" Demande une voix derrière Angélique.

Tournant la tête pour croisé le regard de celui qui lui posa la question, Angélique ne fut pas étonné de voir Black se diriger vers elle. A force de faire ce voyage en compagnie de Black et Shadi, elle avait réussit à différencier leurs voix.

"Oui mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçus de ne pas pouvoir sortir dès maintenant. J'ai tellement envie de visiter ces pyramides, aider ces archéologue, observer les hiéroglyphes, et tant d'autre choses..." Répond Angélique.

Cette réponse fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Black. Jamais le jeune homme avait vu la jeune adolescente -depuis leurs rencontre tôt ce matin- aussi heureuse et radiante. Angélique avait pour la première fois depuis sa fugue les yeux lumineux, c'était comme si toutes les étoiles de la galaxie s'étaient réunirent et avaient décider de se rassemblé et se montrer aux travers de ses yeux marrons. Shadi qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre avait lui aussi esquisser un très fin sourire à la vue de la soudaine joie et curiosité qui ont pris part de la jeune fille.

"Je me rappel avoir étudier un peu l'Égypte durant mes temps libres, ses dieux, pharaons, le style de vie et autre encore..." Dit Angélique avec une touche de nostalgie dans sa voix.

"Tu t'intéresse à l'Égypte ?" Demande Shadi sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux malgré qu'elle soit dos à lui et face au Nil.

"Oui. En fait tout à commencé au moment où je me suis mise à m'intéresser aux manga."

"Ha Ha ! Ainsi donc notre petite ange possède une passion pour les manga..."Intervient Black sur un ton mystérieux, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Angélique.

"Oui. Pour vous dire la vérité si je n'avais pas découvert les mangas, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pus se rencontrer aujourd'hui." Répond Angélique tout en se retournant pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes.

"Comment ça ?" Questionne Black qui affiche un air d'incompréhension.

"Un jour alors que mon père s'était énervé contre moi à cause d'une de mes erreurs, il m'avait ordonné de sortir dehors et de ne revenir que lorsqu'il m'appellera. Alors que je me promenais et ressassais des _idées noirs_ , je vais dire, je suis tombé sans le vouloir sur une librairie. Puisque je n'avais rien d'intéressant à faire je suis entré et c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai trouvé. Le tout premier manga qui m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai envie de dire. Il s'appelle Yu-Gi-Oh, et en voyant les mésaventure du personnage principale, j'ai trouvé que je lui ressemblai. Mais je me suis trompé."

"Trompé ? " Demande Shadi avec un regard sérieux.

"Oui...Ce personnage où plutôt _Ces personnages,_ Yugi Mutou et Atem pharaon d'Égypte. Chacun d'eux m'ont montré comment être forte. Comment ne pas perdre espoir peut importe les difficultés. Chacun à leurs manières ont leurs faiblesse mais ne se laisse pas abattre. Il est vrai je pense que si ils ne s'étaient pas rencontré l'un l'autre ils auraient eu du mal à surmonter les obstacles qui se sont mit en face d'eux. Mais c'est justement parce que le destin à fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent que toute cette histoire à été possible."

"Hum hum je vois..." Fait Black avec un ton mis-moqueur mais aussi mis-sérieux.

"Hi hi...J'imagine que c'est difficile à comprendre et à croire mais...Quand j'ai commencé à lire ce manga et même après avoir fini, j'ai compris au fond de moi qu'un jour ça m'arriverais aussi. Je me suis donc promise de tout faire alors pour aider ces futurs compagnons du mieux que je pourrais et peut importe les dangers que cela engendrera."

"C'est courageux de ta part." Complimente Shadi.

"Oh oh ! L'homme de marbre à daigner te dire un compliment ! Angélique tu peux être fier de toi je crois bien que c'est la première fois de toute ma vie que je vois ça." Se met à exclamer Black.

"Je te signale qu'on se connaît que depuis une semaine."

"Oui c'est ce que j'ai d-HEY ! Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps de te répondre !" Crie Black.

"Ha ha ! Je crois que je vais finalement beaucoup apprécier ce voyage. "

Black se tourne alors vers Angélique.

"Haa...Sinon, si tu allais t'allonger dans ton lit. Il faut pas oublier que pour le moment tu es en convalescence. Et puis tu es sous notre responsabilité."

"Oui tu as raison, plus vite je serais guéris plus vite je pourrais visiter cette ville."

Ainsi commence le traitement d'Angélique, si cela peut être nommé ainsi. Tout les jours Black et Shadi examinais l'état de la jeune fille au matin avant de partir pour voir si tout allait bien. Ensuite et jusqu'à midi Angélique était obligé de resté allongé dans son lit. La jeune brune n'avait donc d'autre choix que de regarder la télévision ou bien encore de lire les quelques magazine de la chambre d'hôtel. Mais la plupart du temps elle restait assise dans son lit à regarder par la fenêtre et à contempler le paysage tout en chantant doucement des musiques où de temps à autre un oiseau se posait et restais comme pour lui tenir compagnie. Ensuite, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et les deux compagnons d'Angélique reviennent pour manger avec la jeune fille. Les deux hommes font toujours en sorte qu'il y ait au moins l'un d'entre eux pour rester avec la demoiselle le temps du repas. A la fin de ce dernier, après une seconde observation de la part de Shadi ou de Black, les jeunes garçons se décidèrent à partir et une longue après-midi se déroule pour Angélique qui est semblable au matin. Enfin le soir venue, après leurs rudes journées Shadi et Black rentrent. Tout essoufflé pour l'un et normalement pour l'autre. Chacun de ses moments passer tous les trois sont pour Angélique quelque chose de précieux car, jamais encore elle n'a vécu cela. Tous les soirs On pouvait voir un sourire affiché sur le visage de la jeune brune pour le plus grand plaisir de Black et Shadi, même si ce dernier ne dit _presque_ rien.

* * *

Au bout d'un mois de convalescence, Angélique est enfin autoriser -par Shadi- à sortir dehors. Cependant et malheureusement pour cette dernière, la jeune fille ne pourra pas profiter de la ville où elle se trouve.

"On doit partir ? " Demande Angélique le visage décompose de stupeur.

"Oui, les archéologue nous on demander de les aider sur un récent site." Explique Shadi.

"Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu voulais visiter cette ville." Intervient Black.

"Non, non ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas grave. Je pourrais toujours le faire lors de notre retour."

"Il faut se dépêcher de faire nos valise et de rendre les clefs de la chambre et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous."

Black et Shadi firent le tour de la chambre pour faire leurs rangements. Pendant ce temps Angélique reste sur le balcon à observer le paysage d'un calme serein et profond. Sa valise n'avait pas été entièrement vidé et donc la jeune fille avait été rapide à remettre ses affaires. Elle s'était donc positionner sur le balcon et restait ainsi silencieuse.

"L'esprit troublé ?" demande une voix derrière Angélique.

"Shadi..." Dit la jeune brune tout en se retournant.

"Je t'ai observé depuis un moment déjà et tu n'as pas bougé d'ici." Répond Shadi au regard interrogatif que lui lance la jeune fille.

"Oui...Pour te dire la vérité j'ai comme...une sorte de pressentiment...Il n'est ni bon ni mauvais mais...comment dire..."

"Tu as l'impression que quelque chose de spécial va bientôt se passer ? " Demande Shadi.

"Oui, c'est sa...Une chose va se passer, mais pas une chose normal...Ce sera quelque qui sortira de l'ordinaire." Explique Angélique, les yeux perdu dans le paysage devant elle.

"Je vois...Si tu souhaites mon avis je ne pense pas que ton sentiments soit mauvais...au contraire."

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle Angélique se tourna pour être en face de Shadi et lui lança un regard totalement confus. Comment Shadi peut-il affirmer une tel chose avec autant d'assurance ? Cet homme est vraiment étrange. Il lui fait à la fois ressentir du respect, de l'affection et de la confiance d'un côté tout en la rendant de l'autre désorienté et peureuse. Oui la jeune adolescente à peur, non pas de cet homme mais de son caractère. C'est comme si Shadi savais tout d'elle. Comme si il la connaissait depuis longtemps...bien plus qu'elle-même pourrait l'imaginer. Pourtant Angélique c'est qu'elle peut croire en lui et que jamais, au grand jamais ce dernier ne tentera de lui faire du mal de près ou de loin. Au fond d'elle, la jeune brune sait que Shadi sera toujours près d'elle pour la protéger. Non pas comme quelqu'un qui est amoureux, mais comme quelqu'un qui sera toujours à son service et qui ne la trahira pas. Angélique sait que peut importe ce qu'elle demande à Shadi, il le fera. Cependant elle n'oserais jamais user de cette facette de Shadi. Non elle n'est pas ce genre de personne à profiter des autres.

"Ha ha dit-moi tu ne serais pas devin par hasard ?" Blague la jeune adolescente.

Shadi ne répondit pas mais fit un sourire à la fois respectueux et chaleureux. Angélique avait maintenant l'habitude de ne pas avoir de réponses orale de sa part. Elle savait que cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'on vient de dire, surtout si c'est elle qui parle.

"Je crois qu'il faut y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. "

Au moment où Angélique s'était retourner pour prendre sa valise et son sac, Shadi la retint en lui agrippant le poignet. La jeune fille se tourne alors pour faire face à ce dernier, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Sa poigne n'était pas forte et ne lui faisait pas mal, au contraire, mais jamais auparavant Shadi n'avait fait cela à qui que se soit.

"Shadi ?"

"Met sa."

Reliant la parole au geste, Shadi sorti de sa poche un fin collier doré. La chaîne était en réalité qu'une simple cordelette marron doublé -donnant l'impression d'avoir deux colliers- portant comme pendentif une petite pyramide dorée renversé, avec en son centre un œil d'Horus. De plus, un autre pendentif apparaît à côté de cette pyramide, sur la seconde cordelette. C'était une petite clef d'Ankh elle aussi doré.

"On dirait une miniature de la pyramide du millénium que porte Yugi. Hi hi...mais dit-moi Shadi pourquoi tu me donne ça ?" Demande Angélique.

"C'est pour te protéger, ce sont des pendentifs magiques. Ils te protégeront grâce aux pouvoirs des Dieux Égyptiens." Répond Shadi.

"Oh...je vois merci...mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'accepter, il a l'air vraiment très précieux..."

"Je te le donne, il te sera plus utile qu'à moi." Affirme Shadi.

"Haa...Dans ce cas je l'accepte avec plaisir. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire envers toi ou Black, pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. "

"Tu n'as rien à faire, le fait que tu sois avec nous et souriante nous suffit." Intervient Black.

A l'entente de Black Angélique tourne la tête. C'est la première fois, que des personnes sont aussi gentils avec elle. Elle à rencontré Shadi et Black il n'y a qu'un mois à peine, pourtant , jamais elle ne sait senti aussi proche d'eux. A cette pensé la jeune brune lèva la tête en direction de ces deux hommes et leur fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Je vais te le mettre tourne-toi" Dit Shadi.

"Bon pendant que vous finissez de bavarder moi je descend les valises." Informe Black.

"Tu es sûre que ne veux pas d'aide ?" S'inquiète Angélique.

"Nan nan t'en fait pas ça va le faire."

"Bon...d'accord..."

Shadi alors pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Angélique et la tourne pour être face au dos de la jeune fille. Il mis ensuite le collier au cou de la jeune fille. Angélique comprenant ce que Shadi voulait faire, écarta ses cheveux pour facilité ce dernier.

"Je te remercie Shadi, il est vraiment joli. J'en prendrais soin." Dit Angélique.

"Hum..." Fait Shadi, avec un hochement de tête. "On devrais y aller maintenant."

A peine Shadi prononça ces mots qu'il se dirigea avec la jeune adolescente à ses côtés vers la porte de leurs chambre. Après avoir vérifier une dernière fois que rien avait été oublié, et bien avoir fermé la porte, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour y déposé les clefs. C'est suite à cela que ces deux-derniers sortir de l'hôtel pour retrouver Black devant une voiture noir tout terrain.

"J'ai mis les valises dans le coffres. On les sortira quand nous arriverons. Mais avant montez tous à bord c'est moi qui conduit."

"D'accord, dans se cas je vais monter derrière." Réplique Angélique.

Les trois jeunes compagnons montèrent donc dans la voiture avec Black au siège conducteur et Shadi au siège passager, et enfin la jeune brune à l'arrière. Après avoir tous attaché leurs ceintures, Black démarra la voiture en direction la vallée des rois. Juste avant de démarrer Black avait enfin dit le nom de l'endroit où ils doivent aller. Quel chance pour Angélique, elle qui avait depuis longtemps rêver d'y aller pour voir à quoi cela ressemble. Juste le paysage avec ces dunes de sables où les pharaons ont vécu. Que cela est plaisant pour la jeune fille. Après ce long voyage, ils arrivèrent à destination. Angélique n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une si belle vue.

"C'est incroyable..."Souffla Angélique qui est époustouflée par ce qu'elle voit. "Quels sont les pharaons qui sont ici ?"

"Hum...Si je ne me trompe pas je pense qu'il y a la Reine d'Égypte Néfertiti, le pharaon Thoutmosis qui était le premier et aussi le pharaon Toutankhamon, très connu." Répond Black.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, les trois jeune compagnons se dirigèrent avec leurs valises vers une femme, qui se trouve être devant l'entrée d'un des lieux touristiques qui pour le moment semble fermé.

"Bonjour nous sommes avec les archéologues de la compagnie Archéologia." Informe Shadi.

"D'accord, puis-je avoir vos nom s'il vous plaît ? " Demande la femme.

"Oui, je me nomme Black, l'homme qui vous à parlé au début est Shadi et la jeune fille ici est Angélique." Intervient Black

"Hum...C'est bon vous êtes noté. " Affirme la femme en regardant son carnet.

"On pose nos affaires." Dit Black.

"Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire une visite d'un des lieux touristiques avant que je ne vous dise ou se trouve vos chambres." Propose la femme.

"Vraiment ?!" S'exclame Angélique.

"Attend, cela ne va pas déranger avec nos valises." Coupe Black, qui soudainement était devenu sérieux.

"Non, ne vous en faite pas, les lieux que je peux vous montrer sont très touristiques. Si vous faites attention vous pouvez alors même prendre vos valises avec vous."

"Mais...bon...Angélique tu veux y aller ? " Abandonne Black

"Oui, enfin je veux dire et vous ?"

"Nous irons chercher où sont nos chambres et après avoir posé les valises on te rejoindra." Réponde Black.

"D'accord mais si ça ne vous dérange pas je voudrais garder avec moi mon sac et ma valise."

"Euh Ok...si tu veux. A toute à l'heure alors ! Shadi tu me rejoins après. " Lance Black.

Avec un hochement de tête, Shadi laisse partir Black, et tourne ensuite son attention sur Angélique qui près de sa valise et son sac à l'épaule regarde avec de grand yeux ce qui l'entoure. Se dirigeant vers elle, il la vit se retourner vers lui et lui lancer un sourire.

"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?" Interroge la jeune fille.

"Oui. Tu devrais faire attention ou tu vas, et garde tes affaires toujours avec toi." Dit Shadi, qui pour une raison qui échappe à Angélique afficha un regard indéchiffrable et profond.

Après un moment de silence, Angélique souffla.

"C'est d'accord, je ferrais attention. Tu sais à chaque fois que tu me parles comme maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça va se réaliser." Avoue Angélique.

"Je peux l'imaginer. Surtout garde toujours le collier que je t'ai donner avec toi."

"Oui, c'est promis. Mais tu sais je ne vais pas disparaître je vais juste me balader dans le coin touristique. Bon c'est vrai que je vais prendre mes affaires, mais c'est tout ne t'en fait pas." Rassure la jeune brune.

"Oui à toute à l'heure. La zone touristique est limité par des barrières, et il y a des flèches pour t'indiquer le chemin." Informe Shadi.

"Oui je sais, le dame qui était là au début me l'a dit et elle m'a aussi donné un plan. Pour m'aider à mieux connaître les lieux pour les futurs recherches." Dit Angélique avec une tentative d'imitation de la femme qui était présente pour les accueillir, ce qui arracha l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Shadi.

"Des affaires précieuses."

Levant un sourcil Shadi lança un regard interrogateur à Angélique ce qui la fit rire.

"Je sais qu'au moment ou j'ai dit à Black que je préférais garder ma valise avec moi tu as été intriguer, c'est parce que à l'intérieur il y a des affaires auquel je tiens. Au moment de faire ma valise, j'ai pris tout ce qui me serais utile et toutes les choses qui me tienne à cœur. C'est pour cela que j'aime avoir ma valise avec moi. Et aussi, je voulais faire quelques petit échanges avec ce qu'il y a dans mon sac et dans ma valise." Explique Angélique.

"Je vois, dans ce cas fait le maintenant comme ça je ramène ta valise dans notre chambre."

"Tu es sûre, je peux le faire moi-même." Tente de dissuader Angélique.

"Oui, et puis se serra plus pratique pour toi." Répond Shadi.

Avec un hochement de tête, Angélique posa son sac à terre pour ensuite faire de même avec sa valise et s'agenouiller en face. Une fois ouvert, la jeune fille commença alors à faire ses échanges. Elle mit notamment son ordinateur dans son sac avec ses chargeurs d'ordinateurs et de téléphone. Après avoir vérifier que dans ses poches se trouvent son téléphone, baladeur et écouteurs, la jeune brune pris les mangas dans son sac pour les mettre dans sa valise. Ainsi au bout d'environs cinq minutes et près avoir minutieusement vérifier que rien avait été oublier, Angélique ferma sa valise et son sac. Après s'être levé, elle donna le manche de sa valise a Shadi qui la pris sans un mots. La jeune fille mis son sac sur son épaule puis après avoir fait un signe de la main à Shadi se tourna en direction de la vallée des rois prêtes à visiter les lieux.

"Que Râ et les autres dieux égyptiens soient avec toi jeune princesse." Murmure Shadi avec un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres.

Jamais à partir du moment ou la jeune fille s'était tourné vers la vallée, Shadi ne l'avait quitter des yeux. Il savait très bien qui elle était, mais aussi qui elle sera. Après tout c'est pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa destinée qu'il avait fait exprès de se faire percuté par la jeune fille.

La jeune adolescente, avance d'un pas lent dans cette vallée des rois. Ces yeux brillent d'une intensité pouvant rivaliser avec le soleil si cela leurs étaient possible. Partout ou la jeune fille va son regard est capturé par quelque chose de nouveau. Angélique souhaitait tellement en apprendre sur l'Égypte ancienne.

 _Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on m'a dit, Amon Râ est le Dieu des Dieux chez les égyptiens. Le dieux Osiris, euh...fils de Nout ...Ah oui il est le frère et mari d'Isis. Les pharaons présents sont Toutankhamon, Thoutmosis, Ramsès euh...5, 6 je ne sais plus...A moins que ce soit les deux... Je sais qu'il y a une histoire aussi avec le pharaon Akhenaton, je crois qu'il préférais un autre Dieu que Amon Râ...C'est lequel déjà...Zut je m'en souvient plus...c'est énervant, il faudra que je me mette sérieusement à étudier l'histoire égyptienne et leurs dieux..._

Angélique continue de marcher au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion, émerveillé devant les magnifiques décorations murales altéré par le temps. Ainsi la jeune fille allait de tombeau en tombeau, de couloir en couloir. Tout en observant les fresques s'offrant devant ses yeux, les mots de son professeur d'histoire lui vient alors en tête. La jeune adolescente se rappela que son professeur croyait à la magie dont parlaient et croyaient les égyptiens. Il lui avait dit de toujours faire attention aux pyramides, en effet à l'intérieur d'une enceinte égyptienne on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Malgré que ce qu'on nommait _"Malédiction"_ au début des découvertes égyptiennes à été prouvé scientifiquement, son professeur croyait au fond de lui qu'il existe de VRAIS malédictions. Seulement elles ne sont pas encore découverte, d'après ces dires. " _Les hommes d'histoires ne pourrons jamais découvrir tout ce que les égyptiens savaient, ainsi que tous leurs talents. Un jour l'entrée vers le passage des ombres s'ouvrira et seule une personne pourra y entré, et, découvrir ce qui s'y cache. Tous ceux qui auparavant l'auront trouvé et auront essayé d'y entrer se retrouveront enfermé à jamais des entrailles de ce couloir maudis."_ .

"Je me demande si c'est vrai...Quoique...En fait non, j'ai pas envie de subir la malédiction de je-ne-sais-quel-pharaon juste parce que je l'aurais réveillé..." Dit la jeune brune

Perdue dans ses réflexions, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de la vallée des rois sans pour autant la quitter réellement. Angélique venait d'entrer dans un couloir qui à première vue n'a rien de différent des autres. Cependant un léger bruit se fit. C'était celui du vent, mais, là où se trouve la jeune brune il n'y a aucun courant d'air. Aucune fissure ou ouverture vers la sortie n'aurais put laisser place à ce vent fantomatique. Ainsi ces tonalités continuaient, au même rythme...mais plus la jeune avançait, plus ce bruit disparaît pour ne laisser place qu'à la sensation du vent. À un moment Angélique crut sentir sur don épaule la main de quelqu'un. Se retournant pensant que Shadi l'avait suivit ou alors que Black la cherchait, la jeune fille ne découvrit que le vide complet. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Angélique sentit une atmosphère pesante s'installer. Mal à l'aise, elle se mis donc à hésité à toucher les murs mais aussi à poser son pied au sol. C'est alors qu'un bruit assourdissant résonna. Surprise, Angélique tomba au sol, trop dérangée par ce bruit qui se fait de plus fort, la jeune fille plaque donc ses mains sur ses oreilles espérant arrêter ce bruit trop insupportable. Prenant son courage, la jeune adolescente ouvrit les yeux et se releva difficilement et commença à avancer pour trouver une sortie. Longtemps elle marcha, des minutes, des heures peut-être, elle ne sait pas. Scrutant les alentours pour trouver une échappatoire à cette torture, elle ne trouva rien. Ni à sa droite, ni à sa gauche, ni devant elle, ni derrière elle. Rien, elle était seule, ici. Personne n'était là pour l'aider. Des larmes commencèrent à perler et couler le long des joues de la jeune adolescente. Cela lui était horrible, elle n'en pouvait plus. A bout de force Angélique se plaqua contre un des murs du couloir où elle se trouve et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Les mains toujours plaqué contre ses oreilles, la jeune fille n'arrive pas à croire se ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Elle avait réussit à s'enfuir de chez elle et était parvenue à aller en Égypte. Elle avait fait la rencontre de Black et Shadi, deux amis qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Et maintenant elle était là seule dans ce couloir en face d'un mur affichant des motifs géométriques. A force d'observer ces formes, Angélique commence à sentir sa tête tourner. Tout autour d'elle devenait vague. La jeune adolescente ne pouvait plus différencier le sol du plafond ou encore des murs. A un moment, alors que la jeune brune luttait pour maintenir ses yeux ouvert, pour ne pas sombrer dans un abysse de ténèbres, Angélique remarqua que les formes qu'elle avait observé n'était plus géométriques. Cela formait maintenant une histoire. Histoire qui semblait à la fois si réelle et tout autant irréelle. Peu à peu que l'histoire que se développait, des hiéroglyphes apparaissaient. La jeune brune n'aimait pas ça. Pour elle cela devenait trop étrange et glauque.

Sans qu'Angélique ne le sache, son ombre commença à se diviser en deux, lentement et anormalement sur le mur derrière elle. Puis une des deux ombres se sépara totalement de l'autre et de la jeune fille. Soudain des yeux - d'une couleur indistincte entre le mauve foncé et le bleu foncé – s'ouvrit doucement et se mirent à scruter la jeune brune au sol, la dévisageant. Ainsi l'ombre se transforme pour qu'à la fin il soit possible de distinguer une forme d'homme de grande taille. Ce dernier n'arrêta à aucun moment d'observer Angélique, rien, ni même les plaintes de cette dernière ne suffisent apparemment à faire réagir ce dernier.

Angélique commença à sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Puis non plus un bruit mais maintenant un cri qui se fit entendre. Venait-il de ce couloir ? Était-ce un cri pousser par elle ? Angélique ne savait pas, toutes ces pensées étaient flous, troubles. Elle ne voulais qu'une chose c'était sortir, que quelqu'un vienne et l'aide à s'échapper de cet endroit. La jeune brune voulais retourner auprès de Shadi et de Black. Elle avait peur. Peur de rester à jamais dans ce couloir. Peur que cette torture ne finisse jamais. Peur de ne jamais revoir ce qui maintenant était ces amis. Peur de tout ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Angélique avait peur de ce que la vie allait lui apporter et de ce qui allait advenir de Black et Shadi.

« A...l'aide...s'il...vous...plais...quelqu'un... » Tenta de dire Angélique avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Des larmes roulant de longs de ses joues, la jeune adolescente commençait peu à peu à perdre conscience. Tout devint de plus en plus flou, de plus en plus noir. Non, elle ne voulais pas fermer les yeux, elle ne voulais pas perdre conscience Angélique voulais sortir, retrouver ses compagnons. Cependant son corps n'était pas de cet avis, tout comme ses forces qui s'échappaient d'elle petit à petit. Puis ce que redoutait la jeune fille arriva, un noir corbeau l'a pris dans ces bras. Ainsi elle s'évanouit sous les yeux bleu-mauve de l'ombre derrière elle. Puis comme dans un geste de protection ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune fille et caressa l'ombre de cette dernière. Comme si l'ombre était elle, le visage d'Angélique s'adoucit de lui-même. C'est à ce moment-là que le pendentif en forme de pyramide donné par Shadi commença à scintiller d'un jaune or magnifique, mais tout aussi éblouissant. Comme pour protéger la jeune fille de tous inconnus qui pourraient la trouver. Pour autant cette lumière ne toucha, ni n'attaqua l'ombre sur le mur. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, la lumière s'intensifie pour ensuite envelopper le corps de la jeune endormie. C'est ainsi que lentement et silencieusement tout disparu, le sol, le plafond, les murs enveloppé par les forces unies de la Haute et de la Basse Égypte, sous le regard incessant du grand soleil Râ. Comme-ci ce lieu n'avait jamais été présent. Tout, et même le corps d'Angélique et l'ombre ,qui à aucun moment n'avait cesser de regarder Angélique d'un œil perçant et indéchiffrable, disparurent.

* * *

Dans un autre lieu au milieu d'un sombre couloir, une vive lumière or apparut de nul part. De cette lumière le corps d'une jeune fille brune se matérialisa allongé au sol. Après que cette dernière soit entièrement présente dans cet endroit, la lumière -peu à peu- disparut. Elle ne laissa rien derrière elle mis à part une paire d'yeux d'une couleur bleue-mauve. Ces derniers ne cessaient d'observer le corps à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que- ? » demande une voix semblant appartenir à une personne d'un certains âge.

Comme de rien à l'entente de cette voix les yeux disparurent pour ne laisser que la jeune fille, seule.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? » redemande la même voix.

« Aidez...moi...mes...am-...Sha-...Bla... » tente de murmurer la jeune fille à ses pieds.

« Vite quelqu'un venez il y a une jeune fille inconsciente ici ! Il faut m'emmenez à l'hôpital le plus proche et le plus rapidement possible ! »

* * *

Princess-Yugi : Enfin fini ! A votre avis où est aller Angélique, à qui sont ces yeux et qui est cet inconnu ? Ha ha que de suspense ^^

Ahmès : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fait ça...Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que je te dit...Hein ?

Princess-Yugi : M-Mais...*yeux de chien battue* C'est pas gentil...*cours dans les bras de Yugi*

Yugi : Là là c'est fini...*tapote la tête d'Angélique*

Yami : Ahmès ! T'as pas fini de te comporter comme ça !

Ahmès : Oh toi c'est bon occupe-toi de ton Hikari et moi je fais de même avec la mienne.

Yami : *veine sur la tempe* C'est bon j'en ai assez *œil d'Horus apparaissant sur le front* Prépare-toi pour un jeu de la sanction !

Ahmès : Quand tu veux.

Yugi : Bon en attendant que ces deux là finissent et que Princess-Yugi se réveille je vous souhaite une bonne journée (chuchote et ne vous approchez pas d'eux...Croyer-moi, en ce moment ils sont...enfin vous voyez)

Ahmès : T'as dit quoi toi avec la tête d'étoile de mer !

Yami : Je t'interdit d'insulter Aibo ou Princess-Yugi ! Viens ici *cours après Ahmès*


End file.
